Konoha: Clash of the Jincuuriki!
by Linkisis
Summary: Sakura Haruno finds herself in a video game, determined to prove her worth to Naruto, Sasuke, herself, and the Universe. However, along the way she'll have to deal with crazy rules, powerful ninja, and boys who are shockingly into her. Videogame!Sakura, rated M for violence, some suggestive themes, and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Sakura head Sasuke's voice behind her as she stabbed her kunai toward Kakashi, only to see him replaced with a log. She turned quickly to see what impressive new jutsu Sasuke was demonstrating, only to see an enormous wall of flame...

Searing heat...

Then darkness.

* * *

Sakura floated alone in the empty darkness. She had no body: there was only the empty darkness, stretching out into forever. This was simply too much for her. Everything she had ever loved, everything she had dreamed for, all gone with this one thing.

"SASUKE KILLED ME?! THAT BASTARD!" Sakura screamed, her voice absorbed by the darkness. After all she'd done for him, Sasuke-kun had killed her! Sakura would never have killed Sasuke, not even accidentally. She'd show him! That bastard didn't know who he was dealing with: she'd have her revenge just as soon as... Oh. Right. She was dead. Well, that certainly put a damper on things. Sakura wondered if there was some way she could affect Sasuke from beyond...

**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN SELECTED TO BETA-TEST OUR NEWEST VIDEO GAME TITLE:**

**KONOHA: CLASH OF THE JINCHUURIKI**

**DO YOU ACCEPT?**

**YES (_Continue to Character Selection)_**

**NO (_Die)_**

Sakura stared up at the large, shining white letters that had appeared, the sole thing in the sea of darkness. "A... video game?" Sakura asked. _Is life a video game for everybody? I didn't really notice anything that seemed very video game-like, but I also haven't played many video games anyway. The words don't seem like everybody gets this chance... _A slow grin spread across Sakura's face, or at least it would have if she had had a face. This was the perfect opportunity to go back and show Sasuke what a mistake he had made!

"Yes!" Sakura shouted out into the darkness. The white letters disappeared, and a moment later were replaced with new ones.

**THANK YOU FOR AGREEING TO PARTICIPATE IN THE BETA TEST OF KONOHA: CLASS OF THE JINCHURRIKI.**

Those letters were quickly replaced by new ones.

**NEW GAME**

**LOAD GAME**

"New game" possessed the same bright white light that the others did, however "Load game" was a dull gray, and didn't shine nearly as brightly.

**PLEASE SELECT YOUR DIFFICULTY:**

**EASY (_Naruto Uzumaki_)  
NORMAL (_Sasuke Uchiha_)**

**HARD (**_**Sakura Haruno**_**)**

"Naruto is... easy?" Sakura wondered out loud, only to see the white letters again change: the options for herself and Sasuke disappeared, and now a whole paragraph appeared under Naruto's name, along with a picture of the genin.

_**Naruto Uzumaki: A prankster as a child, Naruto Uzumaki is host to the 9-tailed Demon Fox, granting him enormous chakra reserves, allowing beginning players to use high level techniques from the start. Naruto begins with the "Kage Bunshin", or Shadow Clone, technique, allowing him to create many solid clones of himself. Naruto also has access to the powerful "Way of the Jincuuriki" restricted skill tree. As a Jinchuuriki himself, Naruto is sure to play a pivotal role in the rising tensions surrounding the tailed beasts, and the mysterious organization out to kidnap them all, including our hero.**_

**CONFIRM CANCEL**

"Wait, you mean I can become Naruto? No way in hell!" Sakura shouted out. _But wait, host to the demon fox?! Who knew that Naruto that stupid prankster had something so terrible inside of him. Although, that would explain a lot about why the adults are so mean to him, and why he acts out. Still, even if I am a beginner, there is no way that I'm going to take the easy way out, especially if it means turning into __Naruto__ of all people. _"Cancel" Sakura stated confidently, causing the description to disappear and her own name and Sasuke's to reappear.

Hmm, I wonder what the game has to say about Sasuke. And the idea of becoming my dream man, even if he had killed her, was slightly tempting. "Sasuke" she stated, assuming that was what had made Naruto's description appear earlier.

_**Sasuke Uchiha: The sole survivor of the massacre of his entire clan, committed by his older brother, Sasuke possesses the Sharingan eyes. These eyes allow him to learn any non-unique jutsu he sees, however all jutsu learned this way begin at rank 0. This allows players with some skill to try out many new techniques. Sasuke begins with th**__**e "Gōkakyū no Jutsu", or Grand Fireball technique, at rank 7, giving him a powerful offensive move from the start. Sas**__**uke also has access to the "Way of the Sharingan" restricted skill tree. As his Sharingan gives him some measure of control over all tailed beasts, especially the 9-tails, Sasuke is sure to play a pivotal role in the upcoming tensions surrounding the tailed beasts, and the mysterious organization out to kidnap them all. **_

**CONFIRM CANCEL**

_Well, no surprises there, _Sakura noted. _The Sharingan is very powerful, and it's not like it would have been my family that was massacred so I won't need to be so angsty. Still, becoming a man is less than ideal... Why don't I just check to see what the game has to say about me. _"Cancel. Sakura."

_**Sakura Haruno: A child of civilians, Sakura's past is both bland and uninteresting. While Sakura does boast slightly above average chakra control, she possesses well below average chakra reserves, taijustsu, and ninjutsu. Sakura begins with no special jutsu, and has access to no restricted skill trees initially. Sakura is a challenge designed for experienced players: her only advantage is her way with men. She has no specific reason to become involved in the upcoming tensions surrounding the tailed beasts, or the mysterious organization our to kidnap them all: any role Sakura plays she will have to force herself into.**_

**CONFIRM CANCEL**

…

…

"YOU BASTARD!" Sakura screamed, thrusting her non-existent fists in the air. "BLAND? UNINTERESTING? JUST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A DEMON INSIDE OF ME AND MY FAMILY WASN'T KILLED? AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT MY WAY WITH MEN? ARE YOU CALLING ME A SLUT?! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Sakura was seething with rage. _I don't care what it takes, I'm going to push myself until I'm stronger than Naruto __and__ Sasuke, together! Times ten!_

"Confirm!"

Sudden darkness.

Then, a light.

* * *

"Well Blue, somebody had fun writing Sakura's description."

"I just had to do it Red. Besides, you saw how fired up it got her."

"So, what'd you think? Would you call this a success?"

"I think so Red. She seems pretty passionate about becoming strong, and with our help she should be able to become strong enough to defeat Black."

"I don't know. Black defeated both of us pretty easily, and it took all of our skill to bypass his Seal of the Eight Immortals enough to even do this. Will it be enough though?"

"We can only hope."

Author's Note: Hi guys! This here is my second piece of fanfiction, a pretty typical VideoGame!Naruto with Sakura as our main character. Future chapters will be much longer, I just wanted to get this introduction out of the way so I can see what people think. Please leave reviews with any insights or constructive criticisms.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"Ok class, now that everybody is here we'll go ahead and begin the practical examinations. The order is predetermined and random, so listen for your name. First up is: Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura jerked up, and looked around. It looked like she was in the familiar classroom of the ninja academy, and judging by Iruka's words it was the day of the Genin exam. _Ah, that makes sense then, it was all just a silly dream wait what is that. _In the corner of her eye, Sakura saw two small red numbers, 70/70, below that two green numbers, 60/60, and just below that was two blue numbers, 30/30. Beside each was a long bar, with a black outline and filled the same color as the letters. Sakura tried to turn her head to look more closely, but no matter where she looked the numbers were always in the same spot in her vision: just far enough that they didn't get in the way, but just close enough that she could easily read them. _What... Is this some sort of Genjutsu? Maybe it has something to do with the Genin exam?_

"Umm, Sakura? Are you ok?"

Sakura started at the sound of Iruka's concerned voice. "Yes Iruka-sensei! I'll be right up!" Sakura glanced around. To her left was Hinata, and to her right was... Sasuke! Without even thinking about it, Sakura glared at the boy next to her. Sasuke dropped his usual composure for just a moment, shock crossing his face, then quickly returned to his normal, gloomy self. Sakura figured he was surprised she hadn't looked at him with her usual awe, and shrugged it off before standing up and walking over to Iruka-sensei. Even though he had only killed her in a dream that was still the strongest reaction she had ever gotten out of him: may as well try something new.

Sakura followed Iruka into the next room, where he turned and said "Ok Sakura, first off we're going to need you to demonstrate the three basic ninja jutsu: the clone technique, the replacement technique, and the transformation technique. Ready to begin?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei."

**TUTORIAL PART ONE: NINJUTSU**

_**Jutsu are the primary skills available to a ninja, and can fill a variety of functions, from offense to defense, healing and utility. Jutsu are activated by performing the hand seals and stating the name of the technique, at which point the jutsu begins at the cost of the appropriate chakra amount (as indicated by the blue numbers and bar at the bottom left of your view). Without enough Chakra, the jutsu will fail to activate. All jutsu have ranks up 0-10, indicating mastery of the technique: a higher rank means the jutsu is more powerful or effective. Ranks can be raised by using the jutsu, or training with someone who knows the technique. Jutsu cannot be used in combat until rank 1. **_

_**Sakura Haruno only begins with the three basic Jutsu. They are at rank 10, indicating that she knows them well enough to use without stating the name. **_

_**CONFIRM to continue**_

Sakura screamed and stepped back as the now-familiar white letters appeared in midair. "It really is real!"

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Iruka's face was very concerned. "Do you need to go home? You don't seem to be at your best."

"N-n-no, Iruka-sensei, I'll be fine" Sakura said, her mind frantic. _This means that all of it, the whole game is true? And what's up with jutsu? The blue bar represents how much Chakra I have? I've never heard of chakra being measured so precisely. And 30? 30 doesn't seem like a lot. And what do the other two numbers mean? On the other hand, I didn't have the skill to use the three basic techniques without saying their names before..._

"Are you ready to proceed with the exam Sakura?" Iruka asked.

"Confirm" Sakura replied

"Ok then, first up I'll want you to use the Clone technique."

**THE CLONE TECHNIQUE**

_**Some techniques, such as the basic clone jutsu, require only a set amount of chakra to be used at the beginning of the jutsu. The chakra cost of jutsu are indicated in the jutsu description, and vary based on the strength of the jutsu. Look at the description of the Clone Technique now. **_

_**Bunshin no Jutsu**** (Clone Technique)**_

_**Rank: E **_

_**Skill: 10**_

_**Requirements: Chakra Control 5**_

_**Description: A basic technique known by all ninja, this jutsu creates an exact copy of the original: however this clone cannot interact with anything and is dispersed upon any strike.**_

_**Cost: 5 + 2*(Number of clones)**_

_**The rank is an indication of the rarity and difficulty of the jutsu, while the skill is the user's current skill level in it, up to 10. Almost all jutsu have some sort of requirement: some require a certain level in some stats, or levels in a skill tree. Stronger jutsu have higher requirements. All jutsu also cost chakra: this cost updates automatically based on the user's Chakra control. Some have a set cost, while others like the clone jutsu vary based on how much chakra the user wants to use: in this case, simply think of the number desired. Try using the Clone Jutsu now to make 3 clones.**_

_Wow, according to this I can make 10 clones! I could only ever make 3 or 4 before. Is the game already making me stronger, or will I still only be able to make 4 clones?_

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sakura state tentatively, forming the one hand seal required, focusing on creating 10 clones: The game said to make only 3, but Sakura wanted to show off her new found skill for Iruka-Sensei! Sure enough, 10 clones popped into existence around Sakura, and as she watched the blue bar dropped down to a sliver of it's old self, and the number quickly switched to 1/30. _Uh-oh, looks like I'm almost out of Chakra. Hopefully I get to recover before...  
_

"Wow Sakura! Excellent job, I've never seen you create so many clones!" Iruka had a proud look on his face as he beamed down at Sakura. "Now let's try to Transformation technique!"

**THE TRANSFORMATION TECHNIQUE**

**_Other techniques, such as the transformation jutsu, require some amount of chakra every set amount of time, beginning when the jutsu is activated. These jutsu have some ongoing effect, however they also have an ongoing chakra drain. Many of these jutsu provide some sort of buff to the user, making them stronger or faster. Look at the description of the transformation technique now, then try using the technique._**

_**Henge no Jutsu**** (Transformation Technique)**_

_**Rank: E **_

_**Skill: 10**_

_**Requirements: Chakra Control 5**_

_**Description: A basic technique known by all ninja, this jutsu allows the user to change their appearance to resemble another person. This jutsu is dispersed upon any strike.**_

_**Cost: 2 Chakra/minute**_

_No problem, this jutsu is my best. _"Henge no Jutsu!" Sakura stated out, her voice confident.

**NOT ENOUGH CHAKRA**

_**Tip: If the player lacks the chakra to use a jutsu, that jutsu will not activate. **_

"What? No! Henge no Jutsu!"

NOT ENOUGH CHAKRA

"Henge no Jutsu!"

NOT ENOUGH CHAKRA

"HENGE NO JUTSU!" Sakura screamed, her voice full of desperation

**NOT ENOUGH CHAKRA**

_I must have used all my Chakra on all of those clones! But I don't even feel tired, usually when I'm low on chakra I feel exhausted. So the game gave me more chakra, but I can't even tell when I've used too much except by... Oh damn! The blue number! I only have "1" chakra left, and the Transformation jutsu needs 2! But if I can't even use the transformation jutsu..._

"I'm sorry Sakura, but if you can't perform the transformation technique I'm afraid you can't pass and become a genin." Iruka said, his voice sad. "You can try again next year, and maybe go easier on the first thing we ask you to do, so you don't use all your chakra?"

**TUTORIAL FAILED**

**TRY AGAIN?  
YES NO**

"Yes?" Sakura said, and suddenly the world seemed to twist and she was back in the classroom in her old seat.

"Ok class, now that everybody is here we'll go ahead and begin the practical examinations. The order is predetermined and random, so listen for your name. First up is: Sakura Haruno!" Iruka's voice rang out in the room, and Sakura stared down at him in shock. The game had moved her back in time! Sakura had never heard of a jutsu that could do that! Still, if the game wanted to give her multiple chances to do everything...

"Coming Iruka-Sensei!" Sakura shouted, preparing to run up to the front before stopping dead, and slowly looking to her right where Sasuke sat. _If this isn't a game then... Sasuke really did kill me! Or will kill me! Either way, he's not getting out of my bad books any time soon_. Sakura again shot Sasuke a glare before flouncing down to the front of the room.

Sakura went through the first part of the tutorial again, and everything was exactly the same as the first time around: The game instructions, the jutsu description, even Iruka's words. Still, this time Sakura was careful to make only 3 clones, like the game said, leaving her with a solid 19 chakra to use for her...

"Henge no Jutsu!" This time, with a satisfying pop of smoke, Sakura turned into an exact copy of Iruka. As she watched, the chakra bar drained slightly, and the number dropped to 17.

"Good job Sakura! Now just hold the jutsu for one minute, and we can proceed to the next stage!"

Sakura stood there awkwardly for minute, until Chakra again ticked down to 15. "Good job Sakura! Next up we have the replacement technique! Let my know when you're ready, and Ill throw this practice kunai at you, and you can replace with that log over there." Iruka nodded his head toward a large chuck on wood,

**THE REPLACEMENT TECHNIQUE**

_**Finally some techniques, such as the replacement jutsu, do not require any chakra, instead they can only be used a certain number of times a day. These jutsu typically have some potential for abuse if the player could use them as many times as desired. The transformation technique also has a requirement beyond a certain stat. Look at the description of the transformation technique now, then try using the technique. It is notable that the replacement technique is near-useless if one tries to say the name: this time, try using the technique without saying anything.**_

_**Kawarimi no Jutsu**** (Replacement Technique)**_

_**Rank: E **_

_**Skill: 10**_

_**Requirements: Chakra Control 5**_

_**A nearby object weighing at least 10 Kg. **_

_**Description: A basic technique known by all ninja, this jutsu allows the user to switch their location with a nearby object to avoid an attack. **_

_**Uses: 5/5**_

_Well it's certainly useful that this technique doesn't use any Chakra, but only five times a day? And how do I use a technique without saying it's name? Just think it?_ _At least if I screw up I can try again. Being in a video game is strangely liberating!_

"I'm ready Sense!" Sakura stated, and moment later _Kawarimi no Jutsu!_ As Iruka threw the blunted kunai at her. With a poof of smoke, she was replaced by the nearby log and was across the room. In the corner, above the red bar, for a second flashed the words **Kawarimi no Jutsu 4/5**. _That must be how many more time I can use the jutsu today. _

"Good job Sakura, I knew you could do it! Now we can move onto Taijutsu."

**TUTORIAL PART ONE FINAL NOTES**

_**Congratulations on completing the first part of the tutorial. This is just an introduction into the world of ninjutsu available to the player. Many strong, powerful, and interesting jutsu wait out in the world for the player to learn.**_

_**Genjutsu follow the same basic rules as ninjutsu, and are usually used to debuff or incapacitate the opponent.**_

_**To learn new jutsu, they must be taught to the player by a teacher who possesses the relevant jutsu themselves: however, new teachers must be unlocked through various means. These same teachers can also speed up training of the techniques. **_

_**A list of the player's Jutsu can be found in the menu. **_

**END OF TUTORIAL PART ONE**

_Hmm, it looks like I'll need to find some good teachers so I can learn some really kick-ass jutsu! _Sakura followed Iruka out into the large training yard behind the academy.

**TUTORIAL PART TWO: TAIJUTSU AND KENJUTSU**

_**Taijutsu is very different from Ninjutsu. First, Taijutsu uses Stamina, as indicated by the green numbers and bar. Secondly, Taijutsu uses "Styles" instead of specific techniques. These styles work similarly to the Henge jutsu, in that they are a constant drain on stamina while active. Different styles have different focuses, strengths, and weaknesses. Like jutsu, styles have ranks up to rank 10, indicating proficiency in that style. **_

_**Kenjutsu works identically to Taijutsu, except that the player is wielding a weapon instead of being unarmed.**_

_**In addition to styles, there are certain powerful Taijutsu and Kenjutsu techniques that use a set amount of stamina upon each use. **_

_**No Taijustu or Kenjutsu styles or techniques require the name of the **_

_**Sakura begins with the "Basic Offensive" and "Basic Defensive" Taijutsu styles and the "Basic Kunai" Kenjutsu style at rank 4. **_

_**CONFIRM to continue **_

_I don't get it. How can saying words change how I'm going to fight? Still, if that's what the game wants... _"Confirm"

"Ok Sakura, first off we'll test your defense. Let me know when you're ready to begin."

_**Read the description of the Basic Defensive Style below, then activate it to proceed**_

_**Basic Defensive Style**_

_**Rank: E **_

_**Skill: 10**_

_**Requirements: Taijutsu 8**_

_**Description: A basic Taijutsu style known by all ninja, this style focuses on blocking and countering attacks. Gives bonuses to defense at the cost of offense. **_

_**Cost: 5 Stamina per minute**_

"Basic Defense Style?" Sakura said, her voice curious. Suddenly, the word seemed to slow down slightly, and Iruka crouched and began to attack. His punches and kicks seemed much easier to block than they ever had been before: while Sakura had always had solid technical accuracy in her Taijutsu, she lacked the reflexes and solid power of many of her peers. After two minutes (Sakura could tell as the green chakra bar gradually drained down to 50) Iruka stopped the bout by holding his hand up, and smiled. "Very good Sakura! I've never seen you so fast. Now when you're read go ahead and attack me."

_**Read the description of the Basic Offensive Style below, then activate it to proceed**_

_**Basic Offensive Style**_

_**Rank: E **_

_**Skill: 4**_

_**Requirements: Taijutsu 8**_

_**Description: A basic Taijutsu style known by all ninja, this style focuses on attacking and inflicting damage on the opponent. Gives bonuses to offense at the cost of defense. **_

_**Cost: 5 Stamina per minute**_

_I wonder what happens if I just keep using the defensive style. After all, this much faster I should have no problem impressing Iruka-Sensei!_ Sakura crouched down and launched herself at Iruka. However, he suddenly seemed to have much more speed as he easily countered her attacks. "You'll need to try harder than that Sakura, and put more force into your blows."

Sakura jumped back, Wh_at the hell why not:_ "Basic Offensive Style!" Sakura launched herself forward again. This time Iruka seemed much slower, and she even managed to land a blow or two before Iruka again held his hand up.

"Much better Sakura, next let's check your Kunai skill. Attack me when you're ready." Iruka pulled out a Kunai of his own, and settled into a defensive stance.

_**Kenjutsu styles always have some sort of weapon in their requirements. While they are often stronger than Taijutsu styles, without the relevant weapon they are useless. Read the description of the Basic Kunai Style below, then activate it to proceed.**_

_**Basic Kunai Style**_

_**Rank: E **_

_**Skill: 4**_

_**Requirements: Taijutsu 8**_

_**At least one Kunai in hand**_

_**Description: A basic Taijutsu style known by all ninja, this style utilizes the basic ninja Kunai for combat. Gives bonuses to blocking and throwing accuracy. **_

_**Cost: 5 Stamina per minute**_

Sakura pulled a kunai out of her waistband pouch before stating "Basic Kunai Style" and launching herself forward. Sakura had no problem keeping up with Iruka, until finally...

"Good job again Sakura! You really are exceeding expectations today. Well that's certainly a pass, but is there anything else you want to show me?"

_**There are many powerful moves available to Taijutsu users, that inflict large amounts of damage for a one time stamina cost. Read the description of the "Haa Shiargari" technique below and then try using it.**_

_**Haa Shiaragari**** (Leaf Finisher)**_

_**Rank: E **_

_**Skill: 4**_

_**Requirements: Taijutsu 10**_

_**Description: A basic Taijutsu finisher known to Leaf Village Shinobi, during this technique the user punches the target into the air, before flipping upward and landing a devastating kick slamming the target to the ground.**_

_**Cost: 5 Stamina per minute**_

"What? I've never even heard of the Haa Shiaragari..." as soon as she said the words Sakura suddenly felt knowledge wash through her brain, it was suddenly clear: all she had to do was...

Sakura rushed forward, smoothly bringing her fist up to connect with Iruka's chin, sending him into the air. Moments later Sakura jumped after him, flipping around with her leg outstretched. As her leg connected she heard an "oof" from Iruka, moments before he slammed into the ground, Sakura landing lightly besides him.

_I've never even heard of this move before! I get how the game could make me faster or slower in certain situations, but it seems insane that it could teach me a whole new move in an instant! _But that was exactly what had happened. No sooner than Sakura said the name of the move had she know exactly how to do it. But more than that, the movements had come easily, as if she had practiced it countless times to hone muscle memory.

"Very good Sakura! I'm excited to see you've improved so much, you pass the Genin exam!"

**END OF TUTORIAL PART TWO**

**YOU GAINED KEY ITEM: KONOHA HEADBAND**

**EXPERIENCE +1000**

**LEVEL UP! YOU ARE NOW LEVEL 2**

**TUTORIAL PART 3: LEVELING UP**

_**Every time the player gains enough experience, they will level up. Experience is gained through completing quests, defeating enemies, and other achievements. Every time the player levels up they gain 7 stat points, and the choice between three randomly selected traits. To distribute these points go to "Menu" and then "Stats", to choose your trait go to the "Traits" option. Try exploring the menu now. **_

_Well I haven't really played too many video games before, but even I know that leveling up is common. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Should be a good way to get stronger: let's see whats available. _"Menu." The world suddenly lost all color, settling into shades of gray, and Iruka paused where he was walking back to the Academy. _Hmm, it looks like I can even "pause" the world. That seems... really powerful. Like, too powerful. _Sakura shrugged and looked at the menu which had appeared in front of her.

**MENU**

**STATS**

**TRAITS**

**JUTSU**

**SKILLS**

**INVENTORY**

**SAVE**

**LOAD**

**EXIT**

The Save and Load options were currently grayed out, but Sakura smiled upon seeing them. _Saving progress should be... handy to say the least. And it seemed pretty likely that the game won't just let me die: the ultimate ninja insurance. _"Stats"

**Sakura Haruno**

**Level: 2 **

**EXP: 0/1100**

**Health: 10**

**Chakra: 3**

**Stamina: 8 **

**Chakra Control: 24**

**Ninjutsu: 14**

**Genjutsu: 16**

**Taijutsu: 12**

**Kenjutsu: 13**

**Available Points: 7**

**BACK**

_**Tip: All stats have a maximum base value of 100. However, some traits, skills, items, and jutsu can provide temporary boosts to stats. A rank of 10 is about average for a genin, while a rank of 100 is godlike. **_

"THREE? I HAVE 3 CHAKRA? OUT OF 100!?" Sakura screamed at the menu. _I knew my reserves were lower than average, but this? On the other hand, it looks like my chakra control is absurdly high. At least for a genin. Still, I guess the game did warn me about this. But... it looks like I can pretty easily triple my Chakra right now. _"Chakra plus 1." Sakura smiled as the 3 changed to a 4, and the blue numbers in the corner changed to 40/40. _I guess one point means 10 more... and it looks like my Chakra must have refilled at some point... maybe when I leveled up?_ "Chakra plus 5, Stamina plus 1." Sakura wasn't sure it was a good idea to just dump all of her points into Chakra like that, but it seemed like her biggest weak point. And it was so easy! Just like that she had tripled her reserves: such a feat would normally have taken months of grueling training. The game was certainly making her life easier. And a point in Stamina certainly couldn't hurt. At least it was obvious what all the skills were, although she wasn't sure quite what points in Ninjutsu or Taijutsu did yet... "Back. Traits"

**TRAITS**

**CURRENT TRAITS**

**NEW TRAIT SELECTION (1)**

**BACK**

_Hmm, do I have any traits already? _"Current Traits."

**CURRENT TRAITS**

_**You currently don't have any traits**_

**BACK**

_Well that answers that question. _"Back. New trait selection."

**NEW TRAIT SELECTION**** (1)**

**CHAKRA MONSTER 1**

_**Gives a permanent +5 boost to Chakra**_

**WILL OF FIRE**

_**Gives bonuses to abilities unique to Konoha**_

**FUINJUTSU PRODIGY**

_**Skill trees and jutsu related to Fuinjutsu train quickly and are more effective.**_

**BACK**

_**Tip: The traits available at each level up are completely random, and may not be seen again: choose wisely. **_

_Hmm, I just put points into Chakra, so that doesn't seem too necessary. I don't really know any sealing techniques, although that trait does seem quite good... still, it seems like I'll learn lots of Leaf jutsu, so that seems like the safe choice. _"Will of Fire!"

**TRAITED SELECTED: WILL OF FIRE**

The large words stayed up for only a few second before fading and being replaced by the original main menu. Sakura considered looking through the other options, but decided to do so later. For now she wanted to explore the mysterious frozen world. She tried to walk back toward the Academy, and frowned when she couldn't move farther than a few feet from where the menu hung motionless in midair. _Well I guess this pause isn't as useful as I thought... Still, being able to move a few feet instantly should come in handy. _"Exit." Sakura gasped and she was violently thrust back into exactly the position she had been in before using the menu_. It looks like the game is smarter than I give it credit for. _

**TUTORIAL COMPLETED!**

**GENIN RANK ACHIEVED**

**EXPERIENCE +2000**

**LEVEL UP! YOU ARE NOW LEVEL 3**

Sakura considered going back into the menu, but decided to do it later: for now, she was going to enjoy her advancement into Genin all over again.

* * *

"I can't say I'm surprised she chose the Will of Fire, although any of the three would have worked for us."

"We'll get her into Fuinjutsu eventually, don't worry Red."

"I know I know. It is nice that she put so many points into Chakra: she's learning fast."

"She is progressing along quite nicely, although it just a tad sad that she somehow managed to fail the tutorial."

"Give her a break Blue, she was just excited that we gave her more Chakra than she had before."

"Yes, low levels of Chakra is her greatest weakness. Still, it's something we're especially suited to deal with."

"It'll be interesting to see what she can do once she gets her reserves up."

"Definitely."

* * *

Author's Note: Well here's chapter through, where we run through the tutorial. There's definitely a fair amount of info-dumping here, but as the story progresses the focus will move a bit away from the game mechanics (although I have personally always enjoyed that part a lot). This Chapter is more typical of the length I'm hoping to post. I'm trying to write Sakura as fairly intelligent (she had good grades in the Academy after all), let me know if she comes off as believable.


End file.
